teenapediafandomcom-20200214-history
John 14
John Salano-Vega (Born February 14th, 1987; Age 26), better known by his stage name John 14, is an Italian professional wrestler and actor, currently signed to Teen Network Industries, where he can be seen on HCWF as well as The Project. John is most well known for his run in SERW throughout late 2012 and some of 2013, and his reign as World Heavyweight Champion in HCWF, which lasted from January to March of 2013, as well as his membership in the 6-person stable known as 2013. Personal Life John was born in Venice, Italy on February 14th, 1987 to native Italian parents. He was small as an infant, weighing less than 6 pounds. As a kid, John was considered rebellious and a class clown, often getting himself into trouble, although he maintained his grades. Upon entering high school, John was in multiple relationships, often 2 or more at once, with various girls. He ran away from home at the age of 17, in order to live with his girlfriend at the time, who had also fled home. Both were quickly discovered, and brought back to their respective homes. John graduated with varying grades in his classes, although he was able to get by. After high school, John attended Iuav University of Venice, where he obtained a Bachelor's degree in fine arts. John became a fan of professional wrestling at a young age, thanks to his parents. He began training whilst obtaining his degree while in Italy, and moved to the US at age 24 in hopes of success in the business. John lived in Los Angeles for a year, before hearing of the Ro-Circuit and coming to Colorado, where he was picked up by Tricky Zeno, a scout for SERW at the time. John developed a friendship with Zeno, which many believe allowed him to gain the success he did, since Tricky was also SERW's head booker at the time, having been appointed by Drake Awesome. John has become known for his blatant screwjobs of several SERW talents in 2012, as well as his real life rivalry with Skull Kamber, which both say has been resolved. In 2012, John was made a member of the six-person 2013 faction within TN, along with Skull Kamber, Alison Skipper, Parker Thrasher, Desmond Wolfe, and Randy Orton. He is currently in a relationship with Belle Thorne. The two have been together since November of 2012. John can currently be seen as part of the Dementium Alliance in HCWF. Career Ro-Circuit, SERW, and SERW Champion (2012-2013) John came into the Ro-Circuit in June 2012, being picked up by Tricky Zeno after a house show. He soon became a mainstay in SERW, and eventually was able to become a multi-time SERW Champion. John gained his poor reputation from his SERW run, often using his backstage influence to further his own career, while halting other roster members like Skull Kamber. Some admire him for this, and call him a genius for doing so. John later apologized for his actions, and has maintained a high-tier position in TN, being considered by many to have "grown up" significantly. Following SERW's demise in September 2012, John was moved to the HCWF roster, where he floated for several months before entering a feud with World Champion, Jeff Hardy. HCWF Debut, Feud with Jeff Hardy, and World Heavyweight Champion (2013) In December 2012, John was positioned into a feud with then World Champion Jeff Hardy, which would have it's first Pay-Per View match at Un-Justice in January. John won the eventual match, in one of the most well known upsets in SERW history, becoming World Champion in less than a year of joinig Teen Network. Despite holding the belt for only 2 months, John is still recognized as one of only three World Champions in HCWF history. Soon after losing to Hardy in their 2nd rematch at In Too Deep 2013, John faded away from TV. Dementium Alliance and Leg Injury (2013-present) In April, John joined the newly formed Dementium Alliance stable, effectively turning heel by re-alligning with his old partner, Tricky Zeno. John was taken off TV with a minor leg injury in June 2013, returning to action in late July. He is currently a background character in the Dementium Alliance storyline, although plans for a feud may be in the works according to his TNChat account. Awards and Accomplishments SERW Champion SERW World Heavyweight Champion SERW World Tag Team Champion SERW Hardcore Champion SERW Straight Edge Champion SERW Intercontinental Champion SERW United States Champion SERW All Stars Champion SERW Enigmatic Champion World Heavyweight Champion Category:Employees